Emma and Killian fight
by Cynthia03
Summary: Emma and Hook get into an argument. In the heat of the moment he "blames" her for not noticing all the signs that their was something wrong with him. Stunned, she shouts back at him and accidently says "I love you"


**Prompt: **Emma and Hook get into an argument. In the heat of the moment he "blames" her for not noticing all the signs that their was something wrong with him. Stunned, she shouts back at him and accidentally says "I love you"

**EMMA AND KILLIAN FIGHT**

Emma marched through the streets of Storybrooke with a pirate following her. The usual crowd was gathered at Granny's for Belle's birthday to celebrate it with her since she had been a little down since she made Gold leave the town.

"Where the bloody hell are you going?" Killian rushed up to her.

"Home" Emma replied, tight lipped, increasing her speed.

"Swan….Swan…EMMA" Killian shouted, relieved that the streets were empty or else he would be dead by now for shouting their beloved Sheriff and Saviours name.

Emma turned around, her eyes livid with anger. She crossed her arms in front of her when she saw Killian take a step forward.

"Why are you upset with me?" Killian spoke softly, hoping that Emma's anger would falter at his soft tone.

"Do I really need to tell you that? I thought you were a perceptive guy, go figure!" Emma said as coldly as possible.

"Are you upset that I was too friendly with Ruby? I assure you love, that lass and I are just friends and nothing has happened between us in the past either, in fac-"

"I'm not upset over Ruby! I know you guys are just friends!" _How stupid is this pirate _Emma thought. Sure Ruby and Killian had been getting very close lately, but Emma knew that friendship was the only thing in both of their minds. She also trusted Ruby since whenever she saw her, she used to wink at her and point towards Killian. And besides, she has a thing with Dr. Whale.

"Then what is it, love?"

"You were making jokes about your stupid heart! How can you? This literally happened last week!" Emma tried to keep her voice down.

Killian's eyebrows drew in confusion, "What? How does it matter? It is done now and I was trying to lighten the situation regarding it"

"What the hell is wrong with you Killian! You almost died!" Emma's voice faltered a bit at the word _died._ She tried to keep the memory of when Gold froze her and Mary Margaret to their spots and she could see him trying to crush her pirate's heart. She felt so hopeless at that moment - stuck - each second passing being closer to her boyfriend's death.

She couldn't sleep that night as her nightmares were of Gold trying to crush Killian's heart. In some of her nightmares she would "dream" Gold being successful and Emma running up to Killian only to find his lifeless body while she kept kissing him - hoping that they were True Love and Killian would resurrect. She woke up numerous times that night, screaming his name. Mary Margaret and David had tried soothing her that night - David even lit a candle but nothing stopped the nightmares. Life was made of moments as David said - well that was one of the worst moments of her life and if she could, she would make a forgetting potion and drink it.

"But I didn't" Killian said slowly, enunciating each word. "Now let's go back to Belle's birthd-"

"You told them how I didn't figure out if there was something wrong with you" Emma said lightly, remembering his words. He had been surrounded by the dwarves and her father when he was telling them about how it felt being without his heart. He also mentioned that his feelings for Emma were still present, just not as heightened as they are with his heart present. He also kept mentioning how surprised he was that _no one _(including Emma) figured out that there was something wrong with him.

Emma's anger had been slowly rising the entire evening. It started off with when a random girl walked up to Killian and tried to flirt with him (he respectfully declined her advances). He then continued to talk about his heart situation with a smirk on his face the entire time as if it was nothing - as if it was normal for people to lose their hearts and almost die. Till the time he joked about _no one _figuring out that he was acting strange, Emma had been lived and slipped out of Granny's without anyone noticing, except for him obviously, since when does the pirate not look at his girlfriend?

"Love, you know I didn't mean you. I meant other people in general" Killian tried to reassured her.

"I knew there was something wrong the moment you kissed me before the shattered sight spell! And I definitely knew something was wrong when you came in Granny's and I asked you as well!" Emma's voice wavered a bit as she was trying her best to not shout or cry or both.

"I know, love. Now let's go" Killian said firmly, the vein in his head visibly throbbing.

"Wait…you are mad at me? What the hell Hook!" Emma said, noticing his vein and the stiff way he was standing, his hand in a fist.

"So, it's Hook now is it? Well, I am definitely a bit upset! I expected at least you to notice that I was acting strange! I even broke through the bloody control to warn you by grabbing your hand, hoping that you would follow me or bloody do something, but you didn't! You were too busy helping Elsa and on the other side I was about to die!" Killian raised his voice, panting slightly since he spoke without taking a breath. His eyes were narrowed down, and a nasty expression took over the smirk on his face.

_So this is what Captain Hook is like. _Emma had never seen him in anger ; the only emotions he ever conveyed to her were love, adoration, respect, and hurt (the times she rejected him). She took a deep breath trying to calm her anger as she really did not want to shout because she knew she would break down and would look ridiculous crying.

"I had to get them back to Arendelle! I did come for you later" Emma gritted her teeth.

"Oh so the Saviour's duties were more important than saving the man you currently are in - in - together with? I was honestly thinking that you would at least follow me after Granny's"

"I was going to! That's why I rushed Elsa, Anna and Kristoff off to Arendelle as the entire time I was thinking of you! I believed that for the time being you could take care of yourself!" Emma confessed.

She took a quick breath before she continued, "And don't put this on me! Why didn't you tell me before about the deal that you made with Gold about your hand!" Emma shouted slightly, remembering the conversation they had had the day after she had placed his heart back into its place.

_"I'm so sorry love I know I should have told you"_

_"It's ok Killian. I'm glad you are fine now. But please, don't hide anything from me ever again"_

"Oh not this again! I think we bloody talked about this!" Killian exasperated.

"But I'm still mad and not over it. Why the hell did you need your other hand!" Emma raged.

"I told you why I did that - Should things go well on our date and you wanted me to hold you, I wanted to use both hands" he scratched the back of his ear, telling her about this for what felt like the hundredth time.

"WHY?" Emma finally let herself scream. Killian had told her this like a hundred times before, but she never quite understood why he would think this way. She never directly asked him about this since she didn't want to argue or fight with him, but well it's too late now.

Killian rolled his eyes - they had had this conversation before in completely different circumstances. They both had been emotional and Emma was pretty understanding at that time and not yelling at her.

"From now on, you are telling me everything" Emma poked her finger at his chest with each word she spoke, "Where you are going - what you are doing - EVERYTHING"

"WHY? Are you going to keep a track of everything I do?" he shouted back, the vein in his head throbbing wildly.

"YES I WILL" Emma crossed her arms again, and lifted her chin.

"WHY?"

"Because I LOVE YOU" she shouted, her arms still crossed and her chin lifted in stubbornness.

Killian's face softened immediately. Emma didn't even have time to register what she had just confessed when Killian's lips smashed hers. His hook dug in her back, pushing her towards him, and his hair knotted in her hair, tugging at them almost painfully. Emma's hands were encircling his waist, pulling him towards her. They broke the kiss once they needed to breathe but kept their foreheads touching. When Emma opened her eyes she saw Killian watching her. Emma licked her lips and Killian's hands came to cup her cheeks while his lips crushed against her again.

"Um Kilian shouldn't you, you kn-" Emma started after they broke their kiss.

"I love you Emma Swan. Have since Neverland and always will" Killian said, embracing her in his arms and kissing her hair.

"Please just don't do this again. I need you alive" Emma said softly, placing a kiss on his neck.

"I promise I'll never leave you and I'm sorry for yelling at you love. I know that you are the Saviour and your duties will come before me" Killian said.

"You are wrong. My family always comes before" Emma told him.

_Family_. Killian wanted to kiss her again but she was clutching him too tightly and he liked this feeling. Emma Swan, the love of his life, just had being confessed her love to him was clutching at him as if he was the most precious thing to her.

"By the way Swan, I lied to you. I do fancy you even when you're yelling at me. Actually no, lied again. I _love _you even when you're yelling at me" Killian said and smiled when he felt Emma's body vibrate against him as she was laughing.

They stood like that for a moment. Both remembering the moments they had spent together. All the adventures, flirtations, curses, fighting, sexual innuendos, running away, sacrifices, time travelling, and finally near death experiences and saving each other, had come to this.

Emma knew that Killian liked her but truly believed that he loved her the night he confessed about trading his ship for her. That night after returning from the time travel, she had made up her mind about Killian: she would finally let him in. He had repeatedly proved to her that he was not going anywhere and it was about time Emma stopped running away. She had made up her mind that she would go and tell Killian that they should give whatever they had a shot. Emma loved Killian then, but she wouldn't admit it that to herself, let alone admit that to Killian. She was planning to just talk to him that night, but once she learned about his sacrifice she was so overwhelmed with feelings that she couldn't stop herself from kissing him. She was thanking him in that moment through her kisses for all the things he had done for her, but mostly for just sacrificing his home to bring her back to hers.

Killian doesn't even know the exact moment he fell in love with Emma Swan. He thought she was beautiful the first time he saw her in that red leather jacket - different from all the other women he had encountered in the Enchanted Forest who wore corsets and made sure that their cleavages were popping out. Emma was decently dressed but still made Killian want her. He had found it interesting how her words rarely ever matched what her eyes told him. He was also impressed by her wits, her strength, her undying love for her child, and most by how she had managed to outwit him and resisted his charms. The moment Emma took his hand on the beanstalk, for a fleeting second, Killian's heart fluttered. It was a foreign feeling since every time a woman took his hand, he would feel something below his waist, but never had his heart react to anyone (at least not after or before Milah). His heart fluttered again when she looked into his eyes and asked him to be a part of something for once. Since they embarked their journey to Neverland he was hopelessly in love with her and his heartbeat actually quickened when David pulled an unconscious Emma out of the water, afraid for a second that he will never get to know this lass. It was proven to him that he was in love with her when she had kissed him. It proved to him that yes even the notorious and selfish Captain Hook could fall in love again.

"I told you Swan" Killain spoke, his chin resting on her head.

"What?" she asked, her eyes shut, savouring this moment.

"That I will win your heart" he smiled.

Emma smiled and hugged him even tighter. She knew that she loved him, she had confirmed that to herself when she had told him that she can't lose him and when she had shared her childhood with him, finding emotional and physical security in his arms that night. But she had always thought that Killian would be the first one to confess their love. Looking back at their relationship now she realizes that Killian came out clean about his feelings to her and then let her decide their fate. He always let her take the first step and therefore he waited for her to confess her love.

_Well then pirate _Emma though _I'll be the one who will initiate the union of our bodies tonight._


End file.
